1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more particularly, to a fixing device for an extension card.
2. Background of the Invention
An electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, is composed of a main board, various extension cards, a casing, and so on. The main board and the extension cards are disposed in the casing. The main board has a number of connectors. Each of the extension cards (such as a video card or a sound card) has a circuit board and a bracket. The circuit board of each extension card is electrically connected to a corresponding connector of the main board. The bracket of each extension card is fixed on the casing, so as to achieve an electrical connection between the circuit board of each extension card and a corresponding connector.
A conventional way to fix a bracket of an extension card on a casing is by using a screw. The head of the screw presses on the bracket, and the thread portion of the screw is fastened in a screw hole of the casing, thereby retaining the bracket on the casing.
To install or to take apart the screw, a user has to use a tool that matches the screw, causing an inconvenience to the user. Additionally, because the screw is very small, it is very inconvenient and time-consuming to install the screw to the casing or to take the screw from the casing, and the screw is easily lost after being taken out. Moreover, the screw can easily fall onto the main board in the process of being installed or taken apart, causing the electronic apparatus to be damaged due to a short circuit occurring on the main board. Furthermore, the need for the screw increases the cost of the components of the electronic apparatus.